


Little Duck

by Bloogerstien



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloogerstien/pseuds/Bloogerstien
Summary: When a nicknames sticks. No major spoilers, more referencing to planets and character conversations.





	

"So Jaal, about that fire-"

"Ryder!" The Angaran interrupted loudly, shifting the Pathfinder from her intrenching thoughts, "I don't know if I am expressing this correctly, or not, but-"

The Asari sighed loudly, her counter from another conversation thwarted by a nervous play, pulling Ryder into the conversation was actually a smooth move. Peebee had the perfect comeback too!

"Quack?" Jaal was unsure in saying the word, his expression a mixture of confusion and sincerity. Peebee's hand flew to her mouth.

Ryder's dismayed expression turned his face into a fully perplexed grimace as she reached for her upturned helmet, fingers gripped the plush lining as it hung unchecked at her side, "What was that?"

"Liam had said-" Jaal balked, realizing his error.

"You'll really be mad when you see what is hiding in your helmet," Peebee sang, accompanied by a hint of a skip.

"They promised-"

And Ryder tore out of the airlock, helmet bouncing along the metal floor, empty. A heavy mass of armor plating and an angry Pathfinder that had neglected to the take the ladder to the lower level thudded to the ground. And speeding through the unusually cooperative door to the Crew's Quarters.

"Kosta!"

A yellow subject went sailing for the back of his head, it missed and hit the bunk beside him with a deflated squeak.

"Is this why I've been finding bread in my locker for the last week?" Ryder fought to stay angry, but already the ridiculousness of the situation was making her grin. He must have convinced several of the others to forgo their bread rations for a prank; it was impressive. Finding a rubber duck was more impressive, definitely the work of Vetra. 

Slowly the man turned hands raised in surrender, but still, he smiled, "It took you long enough."

The Pathfinder groaned, shifting her weight to one hip and adorning the most displeased look she could manage, "You know feeding ducks bread isn't healthy for them. Grapes, peas, oats, even bird seed is better-" that was beside the point, "but anyway, it's a waste of reso-"

"You're cute when you're playing angry," Liam stifled the chuckle that accompanied her peeved look, "though the nerdy thing is kind of hot."

"Kosta," she whimpered softly. He pulled closer, forcing her into the opposite bunk. Arms on either side of her but a hair with away from making contact. 

"It was perfect, you quacked and everything!" His warm breath graced her ear and neck, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine, "You even sound like that duck, when you're- well, there."

"Now I sound like a dog toy- great."

"That wasn't what I-," Liam chuckled, "stupid mouth."

"Now that's two things I walk away feeling more embarrassed about, I am starting to feel like you owe me something, Kosta," Ryder was no longer angry, he had a way of doing that to her. 

"I do need you to do something first," his hands gently guiding her hips into him, brown eyes looking over her lips.

"More? I think you're not in a position to bargain."

"Well, you also have a big sandy planet that is demanding your attention," Liam released her, "it would be a shame if that colony didn't get their, whatever the problem is this time."

"What is it?"

Liam returned to her hips, drawing her in close without hesitation, "I want to hear it again."

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

"Quack," keeping it monotone.

"No, a real one," warm breath now peppered her lips, but still her eyes managed to roll. 

The Pathfinder quacked not a half and half-assed quack, but a quack that could easily pass for the real animal. Liam grinned wide before delivering an overwhelmingly chaste kiss. Any second now the rest of the crew would be in here after Ryder.

Ryder pulled away with another eye roll, sauntering her way back out the door, "By the way, Kosta, you get to clean the sand from the airlock when we come back."


End file.
